Mein Kommunist
by IvanRoshiaDa
Summary: What started out as a sweet friendship melted into a terrible war.
1. Chapter One: Friends

Today is a great day in the var. Today is the first day our new ally Russia spends with the Axis Powers. However, Italy and Japan do not yet know about his change of heart. I already know that his initial being here and introductions vill not end vell…  
"Germany! Germany! Let's do something fun today, Germany!"  
I don't know vere or how he keeps finding the key to my house, but there he vas on top of me  
vile I was in my bed early in the morning. I knew I couldn't really get mad at him for vaking me up so early, though, because here I was sleeping in ven I always pushed being avake early…  
"Italy… get off!" I got up to throw him off of me. "Today ve are training! Ve have a new ally to add to the Axis Powers, and he needs to learn how ve do things around here!" I really didn't like yelling at him, but I knew I needed to be assertive and loud towards him if I vas going to be taken seriously as a military power.  
Italy only stared at me for a moment, then he grinned once more.  
"A new ally? Who is it? Who is it?" he pestered. "Come on, Germany, you can tell me! We're friends!"  
There he goes vith the friend card again. Maybe I could phrase it in a way he would understand?  
"I vant it to be a surprise. You can tell Japan about our getting a new ally, but don't push trying to figure out who he is. He should be getting here at any minute now, anyway." I really don't know vy I didn't want him or Japan to know. Maybe I was telling the truth about vanting it to be a surprise, after all?  
"Oh. Okay, then!" Italy jumped off of my bed and ran off to vake Japan. He was so annoying a lot of the time, yet there vas something about his vill to please that I liked. I mean, at least he's trying.

It vasn't for another few hours that someone knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Italy began to run around the house, happily shouting "Visitor~! Visitor~!" This shouting attracted Japan to the door as vell, curious to see the newcomer. I pushed past the two to get to the door and open it.  
Once Russia's face was in view, all traces of happiness and giddiness instantly vanished in the cold vibe Russia gave off. Both Italy and Japan had expressions of shock and fear painted onto their faces at the sight of our tall, scarved new ally. Even I had to admit I was a little intimidated by him.  
"Hello, Germany. I'm sorry I took so long getting here," he greeted with his soft, innocent voice and sweet smile.  
"Germany… is this the new ally Italy was speaking of?" Japan asked timidly. He was shaking a little.  
"Yes," I answered sternly. "Russia has recently left the Allies after being kicked out my America, and vishes to join us. The more allies for the Axis Powers, the better, so I couldn't refuse." I vatched Russia carefully as he valked inside and went straight for Italy.  
"WAAAAH!" Italy screamed as he vaved his vite flag frantically in Russia's face. "Don't hurt me! I have friends in Moscow, you know!" Completely ignoring Italy's frantic screams, Russia took the vite flag and snapped the stick it was tied to with one hand. That was enough to stun me and send me into shock.  
"I don't think Germany approves of you using tools like this in battle," he said in his sweet, qviet voice. "Maybe if you used real weapons you wouldn't be losing so badly all the time."  
"Okay, hold it right there!" I snapped, stepping forward. "I don't know vhat the heiarchy vas like in the Allies, but here you verk under my rules, and only I have the right and authority to yell at Italy!"  
Russia only looked at me, still smiling. "Oh. I apologize. I only thought I was helping. I'll be quiet, then." I blinked in surprise at this response as he stepped avay from Italy. Still, the Italian didn't put down his flag.  
"V… very vell, then. Thank you." I cleared my throat to get the odd situation out of my head. Maybe all Russia ever needed vas some discipline, like an unruly dog? "Okay! Russia, I velcome you to the Axis Powers! But I vill varn you now that it vill not be easy living here! You vill be dealing vith harsh environments and your strength and intellect vill be strongly tested!"  
"Sounds like fun. All the Allies ever did was have boring meetings that went nowhere," he ansvered.  
I blinked in surprise again, then shook it off. "Vell, I suppose if you think training is fun, then that's a bonus for the both of us." Russia held up his hand in a salute.  
"I won't fail you, I promise. I fight to win."  
"Good… It seems you've taken longer to get here than I originally thought, so vhy don't ve all get to know each other better over dinner?" I suggested. At the mere mention of dinner, Italy was already bolting towards the kitchen, shouting "I'll make pasta! I'll make pasta!"  
"I suppose I could make some roe, then," Japan added before following Italy into the kitchen. I nodded vonce and stood there in silence for a moment before an idea came to me.  
"Vhy don't I make some vurst, too, so you can get a feel for the food of all our homes?" I asked Russia. I don't know vhy I felt so friendly tovards him.  
"That sounds fun," he ansvered. "I can't wait." He valked off to the dining room and sat patiently at the table, and I vent into the kitchen to prepare my meal of vurst, potatoes, and beer. 

"Wine and… PASTA!" Italy said enthusiastically as he set the plate and glass in front of our new ally. I suppose vhen pasta and people vanting to eat pasta came into the situvation, he knew no fear.  
"Here is some traditional Japanese roe and some sake for you to try," Japan said as he set his dish in front of Russia. Then it was my turn.  
"Here is some Germany vurst and mashed potatoes, vith beer to vash it down." I offered a bit of a smile as I set them beside the other two meals.  
"Wow, they look delicious. None of you really had to spoil me, but I appreciate you making me feel like part of the family," Russia said vith his sveet smile. I paused after he spoke. A family? I never thought of us in that vay before. I guess it was true… in a vay. But it still sounded odd.  
"Do not worry, please," Japan said. "Despite what the Allies always say, we're good men who mean well. We just have different ideals, is all." He smiled at Russia, vhich looked hard for. It didn't seem like he vanted to be nice to Russia at all.  
"Pasta, pasta, try the pasta first!" Italy cried excitedly. Russia did as he vas told and popped a forkful of Fettuchene Alfredo into his mouth.  
Then, suspense.  
He vas silent for a moment as he chewed, and even after he svallowed he vas silent vith thought, contemplating the taste of the foreign dish. Finally, he grinned and raised a hand to declare his decision.  
"PASTAAA!"  
His joyful shout echoed throughout the house before he scarfed down the rest of the noodles. Italy was overjoyed to hear this, and began to dance around the room, singing "He loves it! He loves it!" Unfortunately for him, Russia didn't find vine all that tasty.  
After finishing Italy's dish, he moved onto Japan's. Seafood didn't seem to appeal to him much, he had said, and claimed that the sake was bland. He vas very blunt about it, as if he vanted to make Japan mad.  
Then it vas my turn.  
Vithout a verd, just like vith the other two meals, Russia picked up a fork and started to eat. He said nothing as he moved on from the vurst to the potatoes. I don't know why I wanted to know vhat he thought of my food to badly, but I couldn't help it. I could rest easy knowing my food was at least considered better than England's.  
"This is… amazing!" he told me. "Delicious!"  
"R…really?" I asked in surprise. He nodded once.  
"Very burly, and very warm," he complimented. "After tasting this, I can't wait to taste beer." He picked up the mug and took a sip. A pause. Then he gulped the rest of the mug down. After tasting the three three beverages, his face vas slightly red from the alcohol.  
"Delicious! Beer is amazing!" he said, sounding slightly obnoxious from his drinks. "Why don't the three of you take a seat and have a drink? We can celebrate future victories of the Axis Powers!"  
Unable to pass up an offer for beer, I smiled and agreed to this. Italy and Japan hesitated before agreeing as vell.  
I can tell you now that that night was probably the most fun I've had since the var started. 

Two days after Ivan joined the Axis Powers, we started our training with him for the first time. All three of the were lined up in front of me.  
"Okay, roll call!" I shouted.  
"Uno!"  
"Ni!"  
"Tri!"  
"Good! Now today I—" I paused for a moment ven I noticed something odd. Very odd. Russia seemed shorter. I looked down at his feet to see that he vas sinking into the ground!  
"What the holy Fuhrer is going on?" I shouted in shock.  
"Oh, England must be trying to perform witchcraft again," Russia answered as if it was a normal thing. Before I could ask him vat he meant, he sunk right into the ground. I vas scared stiff by this, Japan let out a yell and froze, and Italy shrieked and ran off. It vas a few hours until ve saw Russia again, and the three of us agreed that it vould be best not to qvestion him about it. 

"Roll call!" I shouted during training that next day.  
"Uno!"  
"Ni!"  
"T…tri…!"  
I blinked in surprise at Ivan's response and looked at him. His face vas red, and he vas sveating a little. He vas also in his complete vardrobe: coat, scarf, and all.  
"Russia…" I started, feeling slightly vorried for his health. "Aren't you hot in that heavy jacket?"  
"No… I'm fine…" he answered, sounding slightly out of breath. It vas amazing sometimes how he could keeo that smile on his face throughout all this. I decided to let him be.  
Later that day, vile the four of us vere running, Italy came running up to me in a panic.  
"Russia! He… he collapsed! I think he died or something, Germany!" he shrieked. This surprised me. Of course, I knew better than to believe his exaggerated ending, but something vas definitely vrong vith Russia. I made Italy lead me to vere he had collapsed.  
Sure enough, there he vas, lying pathetically on the ground. Italy watched him for a moment, then poked his shoulder. He jumped when Russia twitched.  
"Knock it off! He isn't dead! Only overheated. Running around in that giant coat and scarf can't be good for him out here," I told him. 

Russia didn't vake back up until the three of us had dragged him inside and set a tovel soaked in ice vater on his forehead. At first he vas dazed, but the first thing out of my mouth voke him right up.  
"That's it! That jacket is coming off! You'll die from heat stroke if you keep training in that thing!" His eyes widened almost instantly.  
"No! You can't make me!" he vailed childishly.  
"Take it off!"  
"No!" 

At our next training session, Russia was nervously trying to cover himself up vile in a muscle shirt. I never realized how self conscious he vas about his looks.  
"Roll call!" I shouted.  
"Uno!"  
"Ni!"  
"…Tri…!"  
"To make up for lost time during the incident yesterday, today ve are vonce again vorking on cardio! Five laps, all of you!" I took off running, and the three followed. After about tventy minutes of running, I heard a loud shriek from Russia that made me stop in my tracks.  
I couldn't help but to feel a little cautious now. After all, anything that makes Russia scream in terror is a formidable opponent indeed. I quickly drew my gun and ran to Russia's aid. It didn't take him long to find me and duck behind me for safety.  
"R…Russia? Vat's vrong?" I asked in surprise. A hissing voice stopped him from answering.  
"Come on, big brother… Stop trying to run from me! Let's just get married already…" The voman who owned the voice drew nearer and nearer. She resembled a demon faintly with her expression the vay it vas.  
"Go away!" Russia vailed.  
"But I love you big brotherr… When will you understand that?"  
"Hey!" I shouted, obviously brought into this earlier by being Russia's meat shield. "I don't know who you are, but this is my property and I don't appreciate trespassers!" I pointed my pistol at her.  
"I don't need another obstacle getting in between me and my big brother…" The voman grabbed the barrel of my gun and shattered it. Normally I'm not vone to retreat, but I vill admit that after that happened Russia and I both ran out of ther at full speed, eventually picking up Italy and Japan to drag avay vith us.  
In the shelter and safety of the indoors, Russia took a few minutes to catch his breath before smiling over at me.  
"Germany… Thank you. For trying to help. Unfortunately, my sister is a very determined woman," he told me. I looked back at him and blinked before returning his smile warmly.  
"It vas no problem, really. That's vat allies are for, right?"  
"…Do you think you could refer to us as friends instead?" This qvestion caught me by surprise as vell, but my smile qvickly returned.  
"Of course. Germany and Russia are friends, then."


	2. Chapter Two: Broken

It's been just over a veek since Russia first became an ally of the Axis Powers, but already he has had a heavy influence among the others. He and Japan are always arguing, unt Italy is never villing to be in the same room as him anymore. I personally can't see vy. Sure, he's a little sadistic sometimes, but it's not like he's hurt any von of us. But then again, falling leaves scare Italy, so I probably shouldn't be thinking about it too much.

Today seemed to be different from the norm, however. Russia seemed… nervous. Nervous unt skittish. It vas very unlike him, unt it scared me a little. It took me a vile to gather up the courage to ask him if he vas okay (Sympathy vas never my thing, after all, but vat if his sister vas back?).

"Oh… I'm fine," vas the reply I got. "I just don't think I'll be hanging around the Axis Powers for much longer. I may either go back to the Allies, or just go neutral."

"…Vat? Vy?" Of course, I vas surprised. He vas hardly here for any time at all. And, to be honest, I didn't vant him to leave so soon…

"It's our bosses," he ansvered. "They don't like each other. My boss doesn't like Japan, either. He likes Italy, but you and Japan override that. I do like it here, though. It's much nicer than my home, and I like how nice you are to me. I'll probably go neutral just so I don't have to fight you." He gave me a genuine, sveet smile.

"So… does that mean… Does that mean ve can't be friends… anymore?" I kind of had to spit it out. It vas somevat awkvard to say, after all. But ve did agree to be friends, and I liked that. I can't even imagine vat it vould be like to fight him anymore. The vay Russia smiled at me a little more was all the confirmation I needed to know that our short lived friendship was over.

"I… I see…" I vas trying to keep calm unt refrain from yelling. I knew this vas nothing I could stop, so I reluctantly took it like a punch to the face. Ven Russia lohvered his head, I heard tiny noises coming from his direction. It took me a moment to process the fact that he vas… crying. It confused me at first, then I remembered vat he had been telling me during the past veek.

"_At home it was always so quiet."_

"_Thank you for accepting me into your little family."_

"_You're so lucky to be around people like this all the time."_

"_We're friends, right Germany?"_

And it vas then that I realized I vas Russia's only real friend. He told me himself that that he never had the best relationship vith his sisters, and that the Baltic states are always so terrified and robotic around him. I vas his only friend, and he just got his only friend taken avay from him…

I vatched him cry for only a few more seconds before I started to feel sick, unt left him alone. I felt terrible, even though none of this vas my fault.

"I am terring you, he is just pranning something sinister to bring us down!" Japan shouted ven I told him and Italy vat had happened. Italy didn't seem to have much to say.

"How do you know that?" I asked Japan. "He hasn't tried anything yet!"

"Or so you think. But it eighteen years expect the worst!" Often I vas tempted to ask vat he meant ven he said things like that, but it vas probably best not to.

"Don't doubt him! He's a good man unt a good soldier! Vee… vee need him vorking here vith us!"

"He may be a strong and powerfuh weapon to have, but I do not think he is worth the risk!"

Instead of continuing the argument even further, I left for the peace unt qviet of my room. A few minutes into my silence, I vas joined by Russia, who started to take a look around vithout a vurd.

"Erm… Russia… vat are you doing?" I asked him curiously. He said nothing still, but pointed a gun at my head. I let out a shout of surprise and froze in my place. "R-Russia… vat are you doing?" I repeated. "Put… put the gun down!"

"Germany.. my friend… I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It will end the war. I promise. We can all be happy," he finally said. He vouldn't look at me, unt he sounded half crazy.

"Yo, Vest, I vas vondering if I could—" My brother was cut off as he entered by the gun moving from mein head to his.

"Voah, voah!" Prussia shouted in surprise. "Calm down… uh…" He gulped. A door in the distance burst open, and Russian soldiers marched into my house, easily overpowering Italy unt Japan.

"I told you this would end the war," Russia said quietly. I finally noticed vy he vasn't looking at me. He vas still crying. Still pointing the gun at mein brother, he turned to look at him before grabbing his collar and shoving him out of the room.

"Hey, vait a minute!" I shouted, chasing after the two. I couldn't just let him leave vith mein brother like that! But vonce I left mein room, Russian soldiers took a tight grip on mein arms so I couldn't run avay.

"I tord you!" Japan, who, vith Italy, vas in the same situvation as me, shouted from across the room. I saw some of Russia's soldiers talking. They vere talking about how mein boss vas novere to be found. So Russia was right after all… He did end the var…

But vat vas going to happen now because of vat he just did?


	3. Chapter Three: Rescue

"Yo! Yo, Germany! Take my hand, dude!"

I avoke from mein stupor to see America pushing past Russian soldiers and holding out a hand for me to take. I stared at it for a moment, but before I could ansver he grabbed mein hand unt dragged me right out of mein house, avay from Japan unt Italy.

"V-vait!" I shouted. "Japan unt Italy! Ve have to go back for them!"

"You're the wounded one, dude. The other two'll be fine. We had to get you out of there before Russia turned you into a Commie," America ansvered. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he vasn't going to let me go.

"Don't worry, dude. You're gonna ba okay," he reassured me as he dragged me along. I decided to stay quiet unt let him drag me.

"Woah, dude! What the hell's going on here?" America shouted ven ve reached his house. Russian soldiers were pouring inside. They seemed to be looking for something…

"Lithuania!" America shouted in a panic as the soldiers dragged out the brown-haired young man.

"Lithuania!" he shouted again as he ran to the soldiers in attempt to free his friend.

"A-America!" Lithuania shouted. "America, help me! I don't want to go back to Russia! Help me!" I noticed tears of desparation in his eyes. Vas Russia really that bad?

America did try to help, but he vas overpowered by the insane number of soldiers, unt his friend vas dragged away. Ven his home was empty again, America simply stared in the direction his friend Lithuania had been dragged off to vith desperate eyes. He then lowered his head slightly and grabbed my arm, vurdlessly pulling me inside vith much more force than before. He let go once ve vere inside, then went right to his telephone.

I didn't hear any of his conversation, nor did I care to. I vas tired, and all I wanted to do was sit down and try to catch up vith vat vas going on. I sat down in a chair in America's sitting room and looked around silently.

So the var vas over? I at least had a little comfort in knowing that. Slowly, my head turned to my shoulder, where a red arm band rested on my uniform. Anger started to vell up inside of me, and in van motion I stood and furiously tore the armband off of mein sleeve. Panting heavily, I looked at it to see the symbol for vat I hoped to be the last time.

It was a relief to see it finall off of mein uniform. Since the beginning it had all sickened me. Everything I had done made me sick to my stomach. The people I killed… Six million people… All for nothing. All because of me… There was nothing I could have done to stop any of it. No, I could have, but I vas too much of a coward to stand up to my boss. I vas veak, though I didn't want to admit it. I felt tears of anger and frustration that I couldn't help vell up in my eyes, and the strain from mein anger caused a sharp pain to go through my stomach. The pain caused me to fall on all fours and start coughing violently. I covered mein mouth vith mein hand, and noticed that the hand vas now stained red. Mein eyes widened in horror… Vat vas happening to me?

"Woah, woah, dude!" America shouted, noticing my hand unt running to my aid. He looked at the arm band, but said nothing about it unt looked back to me.

"Dude, you really need to lie down. You took a way bigger beating than you thought you did. Britain and France are coming over to help you out, don't worry." I looked at him in confusion. He vas so vurried about me… How could he suddenly be so sympathetic ven only an hour ago ve vere mortal enemies? Regardless, I allowed him to lie me down on the couch unt get me a glass of cold water. Apparently I had broken into a fever, and didn't realize until I lied down and started to shiver violently.

After a few minutes of lying down in silence vile the American watched over me, I could hear the sound of British and French bickering on the other side of the door. America perked up unt ran to the door before anyone even knocked.

"Both of you, get inside. He's not doing very good," America said, vich stopped the arguing fairly quickly.

"…Where is he?" Britain asked.

"He's inside, on the couch," America answered. "And he's not doing so hot.."


End file.
